The Peculiar Girl
by cherryblossoms21
Summary: A girl has become close friends with Yukina. She knows all about the Spirit World and the detectives, but has never really met them. She has many problems, one which is abuse. DISCONTINUED TOTALLY NEW REVISION COMING OUT! Peculiar Girl ::Revision::
1. Default Chapter

AN- Yeah, I know that I already have another YYH fic. up, but I want two more reviews for that before I write another chapter! Please? Hope you enjoy this new one!

'**thoughts' "talking"**

_**The Peculiar Girl**_

Chapter One: Abused

The Mask

Do you see it?

Do you see the mask I wear?

I wear this mask everyday,

to fool people,

to fool myself.

I hide my emotions,

my tears,

my pain.

Just to keep the ones I love

happy in a fairy tale world

they pretend to live in.

I lie to myself everyday,

thinking it's right,

but deep down,

knowing it's not,

knowing that it's killing me from the inside.

This is my suicide,

my secret suicide.

Please,

break my mask.

(Poem was made by me!)

"Marissa (AN- also known as Mari) Ann Sherman! Where the hell are you!" screamed Marissa's mom, Naru, as she came through the front door, slamming it behind her. She stormed upstairs and barged into her daughter's room, not caring that it was 2 a.m. "Do you know what? I was having a good time out with my friends when I tried to buy something, but my card was rejected! What the hell! I bet you took my card and used all the money, didn't you!"

Naru grabbed Mari from her bed and slapped her. "Why won't you answer me! You really did do it, didn't you! Naru punched her in the stomach, yet Mari still didn't say a word. She just stood there, letting her mother yell and hit her. "You good for nothing! You're the reason your father left!" And with that saying that, Naru punched her one last time in the face and left.

'Mom.' Mari sighed as she heard her mother leave once gain. 'Why do you keep blaming me? Dad doesn't even know I exist, remember? He left you when you were two months pregnant. What I don't get is why you never told him. Maybe he wouldn't have left and you would have never blame me for anything . . .'

Mari looked into her mirror and sighed. What was she going to be telling Genkai?

That's right. Genkai.

AN- So what do ya think? And remember. . .

**You see that button down their? Press it and review!**

**I WANT AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. I 'VE ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN AND I JUST WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE? **


	2. The Gang is Back

AN- I love you all! You've made me sooooo happy! I thought that maybe I'd get one or two reviews, but I got FIVE! FIVE BABY! Hehehe. . . Thank you so much!

**Chevron-Ice** – Hahaha evil laughter You shall never find out! No, I'm just joking! You'll find some of what you asked for in this chapter, but probably in the third or fourth you'll know more.

**Aniset** – Thank you for liking my story! Yeah, my friend had a rug burn and she said it hurts. Though, my friend is really hyper and even made a song about it. Something like, "I have a rug burn. Wanna see my rug burn? Let's go see my rug burn. ." That's all I really remember.

**Stupid Dishes **– Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's my next chapter. Enjoy!

**Nyckc12 **– Well, here's my new chappy and I'm glad you reviewed! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the first!

**yodai hiro **– Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! And of course, I'll see your fic or fics! It's the least I can do for you reviewing so nicely to me!

**The Peculiar Girl**

Chapter Two – The Gang is Back

Recap: That's right. Genkai.

About a month ago, Mari saved a girl, Yukina, from a group of demons trying to kidnap her. Fortunately, Mari knew some martial arts and saved her. Later on, Koenma told Mari about the three worlds and that she had potential to harness spirit energy, if she chose to. She accepted and since then, been Genkai's student. Yukina and Mari has become close friends and Mari knows basically all about all of the spirit detectives (thanks to Yukina), who are currently on a mission.

Anyway, moving on, Mari decided to go back to bed and get as much sleep as she could get before she went to Genkai's.

5:30 a.m. (3 hours and 30 minutes later)

Mari stood at the top of the many stairs she had just walked up. She was pretty, despite the hand print and bruise on her face. She had blue eyes and naturally wavy brownish-blond hair. She was petite and curvy. Genkai once told her that her opponents would think that she was fragile and that would be their downfall.

She entered Genkai's dojo and saw her sensei there as usual.

"What happened to your face?" Genkai asked.

'Should I tell her? She's like the mother I never had, but . . . it's not the time. But I can't lie to her . . .'

"Let's just say that . . . someone was mad at me," replied Mari.

Genkai looked at her as if she wanted more information, but didn't pry. "Shall we begin," she said as a statement and not a question. They both got into fighting stances and began.

**Outside the dojo **

"WHERE'S YUKINA! OH YUKINA MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Kuwabara. (AN- you probably saw that coming)

"Kuwabara, SHUT UP! It's about six-thirty in the morning! Do you expect anyone to be up?" said Yusuke. "Well, beside the old hag . . . but that's different!"

"I agree with Yusuke, Kuwabara," said Kurama. "Why again are we here this early? Couldn't we have come at a more decent hour?"

"I just couldn't wait to see my love!" Kuwabara said with stars in his eyes. "And plus, I bet Yukina's been waiting for my return!"

"Hn," said Hiei. "I bet she's been waiting for our return to tell her you died baka."

"HEY! DID YOU JUST INSULT ME, SHORTY!" yelled Kuwabak, um, I mean Kuwabara.

Hiei smirked and replied, "Hn, the buffoon realized I insulted him. Bravo, this is his first time."

Yusuke burst out laughing and watched as Kuwabara's face turned red.

"Now, now bo-

Kurama was cut off as all the boys turned to the abrupt opening of the doors and watched as two people still in combat moved outside.

'Who is that fighting Genkai?' the four boys wondered.

**Back with Genkai and Mari**

Mari blocked Genkai's kick and tried to strike Genkai, but was also blocked. All of a sudden, Genkai disappeared from her view and Mari quickly did a back flip, narrowly avoiding an uppercut. They both again got in their fighting stances, staring at each other until they both finally realized that people were watching them.

"That's enough for this morning," said Genkai.

"Hai (AN- meaning yes), sensei," replied Mari, dropping her stance and bowing.

Both of them turned to the four boys and started walking toward them. "So dimwit, do something right while you were gone?" said Genkai to Yusuke.

'So these are the spirit detectives Yukina is so fond of.'

"Of course, hag. I do everything right," replied Yusuke.

Hiei snorted and Kuwabara started laughing.

Kurama went up to Mari and said, "Excuse me for my friends' behavior. My name is-

"Kurama," said Mari. "Yukina has told me all about you four. I sorta feel like I know you all. my name is Marissa, but call me Mari. I'm currently Genkai's student."

"Sheesh," said Yusuke. "I feel sorry for you."

"Shut it dimwit," said Genkai. "She has determination and wants to learn unlike some idiot I've dealt with before."

"Hey!" said the "dimwit."

As the two bickered, the ice maiden made her appearance. "Mari! Is your training with Genkai over?" asked Yukina. She looked over to the commotion and a bigger smile lit her face. "You're all back!"

Kuwabara's eyes went googily and he went on his knees in front of Yukina and took her hands in his. "Oh Yukina, rejoice, for your beloved is here," said Kuwabara.

"Yeah Yukina," said Mari, ignoring Kuwabara. "Training's over for now. You know, they're exactly as you told me."

Yukina smiled sweetly until she noticed Mari's face. "What happened to you? Was that from training? Let me heal it," said Yukina.

Mari scratched the back of her head (AN- anime style), laughing a bit. "Don't worry Yukina! This is nothing!" 'Compared to all the other times . . .' "You worry too much, Yukina!"

Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei looked a little suspicious of her and glanced at each other before regaining their composures.

"I'm hungry! Can we eat?" said Kuwabara, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

AN- Whatcha think? Still good? The next chapter is better, I know that, but still . . . And remember to . . . **PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW! IT WOULD BE EVER SO NICE OF YOU!**

**I NEED AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS!** Why you ask? Because it make s me happy!


	3. The Truth Revealed

AN- Ah, my lovely reviewers! You have made me once again happy, and I thank thee for that! My love goes to all of you 'cause you're all SPECIAL! And not special ed. These are the peeps I'd like to thank:

**icedragongurl15 **– Yeah, a lot of people can relate to that poem. Heck, I know I can because I wrote it all . . . but anyway! Thank you for reviewing and I'll try to make this chapter longer!

**Lazigirl – **I'm glad that you enjoyed my story, so far! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I type pretty slow. ' sweat drop

**foreeverjinxed **– YAY! I'm so glad you're enjoying what I have so far! Please review again!

**ShadowVixen **– Thank you! Hopefully you'll still think it's an interesting story until the very end!

**insaneningen** – Yes, you have made me very happy! I love reviews! They make me feel so special!

**Anonomous** – Thank you! And you are right. Hiei does need to be in it more.

**sunflower **– Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you want to read more, this chapter is longer!

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I'VE GOT _SEVEN_ REVIEWS! SEVEN! **

**The Peculiar Girl**

Chapter Three – The Truth Revealed

Recap:

"I'm hungry! Can we eat?" said Kuwabara, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

* * *

They all ate and afterwards, Genkai trained Mari more while everyone watched.

"I don't get how Mari got all beat up," said Kuwabara.

The others agreed. The way she was fighting Genkai was . . . amazing! She was as skilled as any of them. (AN- that doesn't include Kuwabara. she's stronger then him)

Pretty soon it got late and Mari excused herself to go home.

* * *

Mari opened her front door and began to go up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" asked Naru who was sitting on a chair.

"Out," replied Mari.

"Marissa," called her mom. "When I ask you to tell me where you were, tell me!"

'Why does she care now?'

Mari turned around and was met by a vase crashing down on her head. She could have easily avoided it, but for some reason she stayed where she was. Mari braced herself for the hit and stopped herself from falling. Naru then started to violently beat her up.

"You . . . pant good for . . pant nothing. pant LEAVE! And never pant come back!" Her mother stopped punching her and calmly walked down the stairs, toward the door like nothing happened. "When I come back, you better not be here. Hn. I don't even know why I didn't just get an abortion." Naru left and Mari sat down on the stairs letting everything sink in.

* * *

Should I stop here? Maybe make a cliffie?

Just joking!

Genkai's Temple

-Knock Knock-

"Hiei! Go get the door!" said Yusuke.

"Hn," replied Hiei. "Why don't YOU get it instead."

"Because you're the only one who didn't want to play twister with us and if I move Kuwabara's butt will be in my face!" shouted Yusuke.

"And your point is?" smirked Hiei.

"Why you-

"Please don't fight. I'll get the door," said Yukina, not wanting to hear ANOTHER argument. She got up and quickly went to the door. The next moment later, everyone jumped as Yukina screamed loudly. Everyone (Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai) all ran out of the room toward the front door, ready to face any danger threatening to hurt Yukina. But, what they didn't expect was a beat up Mari.

Questions were voiced out by Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, but Genkai quickly shushed them and ushered Mari in. Kuwabara took the bag she was carrying and Kurama helped her into the living room because she was limping. Mari instantly sank into the nearest couch and closed her eyes. Everyone sat around, anxiously waiting to find out who did this to her.

"Mari," Yukina said softly. "You can tell us anything. We're your friends."

When she got no reply after five minutes of silence, Kurama noticed her eyes were still closed. He went over to her and shook her gently. "She fell asleep. Most likely from the training of Genkai and. . this must have worn her out."

After putting a blanket on her sleeping form, they all left to go someplace they wouldn't disturb her. Genkai and Yukina went to their rooms to sleep and the gang went to talk together.

"I don't get it!" said Kuwabara. "She kicked butt when she was training with Genkai! Why is she like that then?"

"The baka is actually right," said Hiei. "It looked like she didn't defend herself from the attacker."

"Hey! I've got an idea!" said Yusuke. "Why don't we ask Botan! She usually knows about everything!"

"I don't know Yusuke." said Kurama. "Some things should be never told by prying into someone's life."

"Come on Kurama! We want to help. But in order to do that we have to find out who's doing this to her!" said Yusuke.

"I'm not stopping you Yusuke," Kurama said. "I'm just voicing out my opinion."

"Fine," said Yusuke. "I'm gonna call Botan now."

* * *

Next Day

"I don't know if I should tell you this guys," said Botan. "It has nothing to do about you-

"We just wanna help our new friend!" said Kuwabara.

"Yes, but," replied Botan. "Fine! But I'll only tell you if Yukina and Genkai are here too!"

A couple minutes later, everyone (minus Mari) was in the family room, waiting to hear what Botan was going to tell them.

"This better be good, Yusuke," said Genkai, "If you took me out of my meditation for something idiotic, you better tell me now."

Yusuke was about to reply, but Botan had began speaking. "As you all know, Mari was beat up last night. But the thing is . . . she's really being abused by. .her mother."

The gang looked horrified, even Hiei. They just couldn't imagine her mother, anyone, to be hitting this girl. They only met her for less then a day, but already had they grown so attach to.

Yukina gasped in shock. She had once met her mother and she didn't seem to be the type that abused people. Only Genkai kept a straight face, though if you looked at her eyes, you could see that they differed.

Kurama was the first to speak. "Why does her mother do this? Where is her father? Doesn't he try to prevent this?"

"Her father. . ." replied Botan as she looked to the ground. "He doesn't even know she exists. Her mother cheated on him when she was two months pregnant. For some strange reason, she never told him and so, he left. Maybe if she told him, things might have been different. Her mother blames every problem on Mari and that's why she's been beating up Mari."

"How long has this been going on?" asked Hiei.

"Mari's about fourteen now, so I'd say for about ten to eleven years," said Botan.

"Why doesn't she fight back! Doesn't she know how to defend herself!" said Kuwabara.

"I know how to attack and defend myself, I just chose not to," said a voice behind them.

They all jumped (not Genkai or Hiei, though they were surprised) and slowly turned around. They all knew that voice.

"Mari!"

* * *

AN- Oh no! Mari found out they know! Is she going to leave? Will she ever trust them again? Are you gonna review? Oh, wait. I can answer that question! YES!

**REMEMBER TO PRESS THE BUTTON DOWN THERE BEGGING TO BE PUSHED!**

**YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL: I WANT/NEED THREE REVIEWS TO GIVE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!**


	4. A Place to Call Home

AN – You know what? **I LOVE YOU! **Well, as friends. . . Special thanks for reviewing goes to:

**foreeverjinxed** – I'm glad you liked it and I'll try hard to write longer.

**icedragongurl15** – Thank you for the review and chapter four has now arrived!

**ShadowVixen** – YAY! You pushed the right button! lol. I'm glad you like my story. Hopefully I won't turn any characters OC. Can you imagine Hiei hugging Kuwabara and Botan saying, Hn?

**Anna30151**- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this!

**Luna89** – Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Also, I think I forgot to thank someone for reviewing, or if I just got it late, so I'd like to thank someone for reviewing chapter 2.

**Ace6** – Thank you! And to your question, maybe . . . I'll give you a little hint. He's my fav. character.

I've finally realized that I forgot to say this:

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd make myself a character and join the Spirit Detectives. AND, a certain person would fall madly in love with me!

**The Peculiar Girl**

Chapter Four – A Place to Call Home

Recap:

"I know how to attack and defend myself, I just chose not to," said a voice behind them.

They all jumped (not Genkai or Hiei, though they were surprised) and slowly turned around. They all knew that voice.

"Mari!"

* * *

"Ah! We weren't talking about you and going behind your back to find out what happened! We were. .um, talking about. .Keiko! Right Urameshi!" said Kuwabara. 

The gang sweat dropped at Kuwabara's stupidity. Yukina was the first to apologize. "We're really sorry to butt into your personal life, but you're our friend! We wanted to help you! I just can't believe your own mother did this . . ." Yukina looked down and softly said, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yukina," said Mari, while sitting down next Yukina and gently lifting her face up. "I could never be mad at you. I was meaning to tell you all last night, but I guess I fell asleep, huh?"

Yukina swung her arms around Mari, embracing her in a tight hug while crying. "Oh Mari! How could she put you through this all these years? You're so nice and funny and kind. . "

Yukina trailed on and Mari softly laughed. "Thank you Yukina. You've cheered me up a lot." She let her go and Mari looked at Genkai. "I'm sorry sensei for not telling you, but I didn't want to bother you with my troubles. Would. . would you allow for me to live here?"

Genkai smiled and nodded. "Of course. But don't hide stuff like this again or I'll start calling you dimwit, got it?"

"Hai," replied Mari. "I'll try not to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden," said Yukina cheerfully.

"The only burdens here are those two bakas," said Hiei, nodding at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"HEY!"

* * *

Botan, Yukina, and Mari spent the rest of the day shopping for Mari and the guys just sat on the couch watching TV. The night was uneventful and pretty soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mari woke up at 5:00 a.m. 'I feel . . . happy. I actually feel happy.' A genuine smile lit her face and her true beauty showed. No one has ever saw Mari smile like. . this, that is, except for the little fire demon spying outside in a tree. 

**Hiei's Point of View**

'That girl . . . Her mind is so easy to get into, like she's calling for help. I still can't believe that her mother abused her for that long. When I heard how she got beat up before I told Kurama. I didn't want Yukina to be sad. Hn. I still can't believe what that stupid fox said.'

_Flashback _

"Fox," said Hiei. "I heard that girl's thoughts when she was talking to Yukina. She said that she was beat up worse before."

"Really?" said Kurama. "I'll tell Genkai, but Hiei? Why were you listening to her thoughts?"

Hiei thought for a few seconds and decided he didn't want to tell Kurama about being able to hear her thoughts without even trying. "None of your business fox."

"Ah, I see Hiei. It seems as if you have a crush on Miss Mari."

_End Flashback_

'Baka fox.' Hiei went back to watching Mari get out of bed. 'I still don't understand why I can hear her thoughts.'

Hiei leaped off the branch and went into a window leading to the kitchen, 'Sweet snow. . . 'A picture of Mari's smile made Hiei's hand freeze on the handle of the freezer. 'She's cute when she smiles.' His eyes got big as he realized what he just thought and he quickly shoved the thought out right away.

**Normal Point of View**

"Good morning Hiei."

"Hn, onna," said Hiei.

'Did I do something to offend him? Onna is so disrespectful . . . but, I did impose on them. . . '

"Hn, I call everyone onna," said Hiei, in between ice cream bites.

Mari blinked and then remembered Yukina told her that Hiei was a telepath.

"Would you like something healthier to eat Hiei? Yukina told me that Yusuke and Kuwabara have big appetites, so I'm going to make a lot. Is there something you want?"

"I don't eat human food."

"Yeah you do. You're eating ice cream.

He looked at his "sweet snow" and looked back at Mari. "Hn, and your point is?"

Mari sweat dropped and just shrugged. "I was just asking." She then began to cook breakfast. A comfortable silence went on for twenty minutes, until Mari began to hum. Pretty soon she was singing and Hiei sat amazed. The way she was singing, it was like she was a siren.

(AN-I love this song, but it's not mine! TT)

"I brushed against these freckles that I hated so,

but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you.

Its heavy the love that I share for you,

but it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube.

And now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk in a bit,

but it really does hurt me now.

Those silly horoscopes I,

guess I can't trust them after all."

"If we could get further away.

I wonder what it would be like, yeah!

I'd be so happy,

inside my heart!"

"All these memories, I have, are beautiful in my mind.

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.

And tonight I thought,

I'd be just sitting in my sorrow.

But now I must wonder why.

What did it really mean to you?

I just can't see it anymore . . .

I just can't see it anymore . . ."

* * *

AN- I'm sorry for cutting this short, but I just thought of something. This is very important so please do this: 

**WHEN YOU WRITE A REVIEW (AND YOU BETTER!), PLEASE TRY TO NAME THE SONG THAT WAS JUST SANG BY MARI. PLEASE INCLUDE YOUR EMAIL, SO I'M ABLE TO EMAIL YOU. IT'S A SURPRISE THING FOR THE STORY.**

**ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. New Girl and a New Enemy

AN-You reviewers just make me want to cry . . .** TEARS OF HAPPINESS! ****SO** **HAPPY! SO MANY REVIEWS! I THANK THEE ALL! ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TT**

I like to thank the following peeps for making my day:

**icedragongurl15**- I'm glad you liked it!

**Dictating spirit** and **Yukira** - TT I am so sorry! You did name the song, but you forgot to put down your email, so I couldn't contact you. Thank you for reviewing and I'll make it up to you if you ever review again!

**Luna89**- YAY! YOU WON! cough Yeah, I did get your email, but scratches head I sort of had writer's block. Sorry for the wait!

**InuKurama**- Thank you! I will! Enjoy and sorry you didn't win!

**ShadowVixen**- YAY! I'm clever! You wanna tell my mom that? lol Hope you enjoy!

**Koyshiri**- Yeah, a lot of my friends don't know this song. Their like wtf are you talking about? Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**foreeverjinxed**- Aww, thanks! Most people (including me) love long chappies, but now I know that it takes awhile. . . Thanks for reviewing! (Candy is SOOOO good!)

**Shadowalker**- Yeah, I've always pictured Hiei liking a girl the total opposite of him. I mean he does have a soft side, but he doesn't wanna get hurt. Poor Hiei! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura-chan**- Yeah, I didn't exactly update soon. . . Sorry about that. I'll try to make them longer, promise! Thanks for the review!

**Lazigirl**- Sorry, but you didn't win. Hiei's my favorite character too! He's so KAWAII! Thanks for reviewing!

**kitty**- Thanks! It's nice to know people like how my story is so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Nekosune**- Again, I'm so sorry that I didn't update right away! Please forgive me! But, anyway, thanks for your comment! YAY! You like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Veronica**- Yeah, you must have been so sad during Spring Break. . . Sorry about that. This story, I believe isn't that depressing, for now. Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!

**chi no mayonaka**- Thanks for your comment! Enjoy the chappie!

**kittykat**- The song is one of my favs! It makes me happy and sad at the same time, but it's still SUGOI! ahem Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Trickersthiefgirl**- Thank you! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chappie! (by the bye, I love Tamora Pierce's books. Is that where you got your name from?)

**animbishieluver**- Hehehe. . .Again, sorry for not updating fast. Please! Anyway, thanks for the review!

OKAY! THE WINNER, LUNA89, GOT TO MAKE HER OWN CHARACTER WHO WILL PROBABLY BE IN THIS FIC. UNTIL IT ENDS! Oh, and for those who don't know the name of the song, its Freckles, the theme song of Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway, on to the fic!

Clapping was heard and Mari quickly turned around to face Kurama.

"You have a wonderful voice," said Kurama.

"Thank you," she replied blushing.

"Don't you agree, Hiei?" asked the fox demon.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"That means yes in 'Hiei language,'" whispered Kurama in Mari's ear.

Mari was about to reply when someone flew in through the window right next to them. "Urgent news! Get the others and hurry to Koenma's office!" shouted our favorite grim reaper.

The trio briefly looked at each other before running off to get the gang.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mari, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara ran through the portal (which Botan summoned) and appeared in front of Koenma, who was glaring and muttering words in different languages. To everyone, it looked like he was mad at the wall, but they, well most of them, knew better.

"Sheesh Koenma! I thought Urameshi had a foul mouth! And what did the wall ever do to you?" asked Kuwabara, stupidly.

"Be quiet Kuwabara. I need you five to go to the Makai and rescue someone for me," said Koenma.

"So basically, one of your idiots got caught and they're in a dungeon waiting for us," said Yusuke.

"NOO!" shouted the 'young' prince. The others (except for Kurama and Hiei) eyes widen, never seen Koenma like this. "She is basically undefeatable. Whoever did this must be strong. . ."

"SHE!" shouted Kuwabara.

"When you say undefeatable Koenma. . ." said Kurama, curiously.

"I'd say she's as strong as you, even Yusuke," he replied.

There was silence after he said those words. As strong as Kurama and Yusuke! Whoever defeated her must be one strong demon. . .

"Um, guys?" asked Mari. "Why are we still here? Aren't we gonna rescue this person?"

The others sweat dropped, knowing that they've already wasted time talking. Koenma gave them the coordinates and a portal appeared before their eyes. They all jumped in, not knowing where in Makai they would be in once they pasted through.

**Author's note: I was gonna end this here, but, this is only the 2nd page and I feel bad about not updating for so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, please carry on reading. . .**

THUD!

Kuwabara was the first to come through . . . and landed face-down into sand.

BAM!

And then was squished to death by Yusuke also falling face-down . . . on top of him.

Kurama, Hiei, and Mari all landed perfectly on the feet and shook their heads at the all mighty spirit detective and the buffoon.

"Get off me Urameshi!"

"Ugh! Why is your butt in my face! Move!"

"I can't! You're on me!"

As their bickering continued, the other three had their sites on the huge creep looking castle a couple feet away from them.

"Can we ditch them?" asked Mari.

Hiei looked with disgust at the two boys and did his trademark, 'hn' before he started walking toward the front doors.

Kurama smiled and replied, "They'll catch up. For now, we'll just follow Hiei."

IN THE CASTLE

Kuwabara and Yusuke eventually realized that everyone lest them and caught up with the others. For the past five minutes, weak demons had tried to ambush them and they (the demons) ended up getting slaughtered. Currently, they were inside the castle, trying to find a clue to find out where they should go.

A loud growl was heard to the left.

They had found their clue.

The gang rushed to the left corridor which led them to a huge destroyed room. In the middle of the room there were two people. One, was a male wearing black all over, though parts of his clothing were ripped. He was holding a scythe, which was covered in blood.

The other person, which was clearly the girl they were going to 'rescue', had knee length blond hair. Her outfit- that had consisted of blue jeans and a black shirt- was completely torn. There were tons of cuts and scrapes on her, and she obviously lost a lot of blood. What amazed them was that she was still standing, still not giving up, and her blue eyes showed her determination.

The guy lunged for an attack and the girl just watched calmly, not moving a single step. "Claws of Destruction!" The attack headed straight for her and the gang just watched stunned as they were helpless to stop the attack.

She swiftly dodged the attack, but as it hit the ground, the explosion knocked her off her feet, and sailing through the air.

Kurama saw her flying and caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground. He knew that she had sustained enough damage and her breathing had begun to quicken.

The evil dude finally noticed the group and started laughing. "So the all mighty Koenma sent his little team for backup?" He snorted. "Not that it'll help. Fight me and you'll see."

Kuwabara clenched his fist and shouted, "You think you can defeat me, Kuwabara, the strongest man alive? HA! You're wrong, um, evil dude that wears black!"

The others sweat dropped at Kuwabara's antics, but he was slightly true, they didn't know this guy's name.

"His name is Anku. He's a powerful demon that's been under sleep. No one knows how long he's been asleep, all we know is that he woke up and suddenly wanted to conquer all of three worlds. He's actually a pretty good fighter, so please be careful," the girl said, out of Kurama's arms and now standing.

"Thanks for the details! By the way, my name's Mari. What's yours?"

The girl blinked and then smiled. "Oops! How silly of me! My name's Allyah Tomson."

Kuwabara kneeled down and took her hands in his. "Oh pretty Allyah! I am Kazuma Kuwabara, your knight in shining honor! Please date me!"

"Hey Kuwabaka!" said Yusuke. "What about Yukina?"

Allyah looked sweetly at Kuwabara. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then why the hell are you asking me out!" Allyah punched him in the face, making him fall back.

Yusuke laughed his ass off, until Hiei spoke.

"Don't we have a fight to start?"

Anku was steaming with anger. He thought that they would begin fighting right away, but no! They had the nerve to ignore him! HIM! _Forget waiting for them to attack._ And with that thought, Anku rushed into battle.

**Author's Note: Ugh. Again, sorry for the wait. I hope that people are still reading my fics. Um, anyway, I'm typing the next chappie already and it should be out by this week. Hoped you all enjoyed this one and PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel loved.**


	6. The Demon Anku

**Chapter Six- The Demon Anku**

Anku attacked the nearest person and that was Hiei. The two demons dueled while the others watched amazed. Hiei was actually having a hard time!

"Well, this won't be easy," said Yusuke.

"No, not at all," said Kurama. "But we'll have an advantage because Miss Allyah has weakened Anku, and so will Hiei. It'll be a bit easier for us."

"Hiei!" Mari screamed as Anku punched Hiei in the gut, making him fly into a wall. He got up slowly, blood dripping from his mouth. Hiei wiped it up and was about to unsheathe his katana (sword) when Yusuke made him stop.

"Hey Hiei! It's my turn!" And with those words, Yusuke launched himself in a full frontal attack with his fists.

* * *

Hiei glared, but there was nothing else he could do, so he returned to the others.

* * *

Yusuke delivered dozens of punches, but all of them were blocked. Seeing that it wasn't working, he stepped back to power up. But, unfortunate for Yusuke, Anku anticipated his attack and waited.

"Spirit gun!"

The green spirit blast headed for Anku. It looked like it was right on target, until Anku jumped when the blast would hit him. The spirit gun passed Anku and made a huge hole in the wall behind him.

"Damn it! Can't you stand still, so I can kill you!" screamed Yusuke.

The others sweat dropped, beside Kuwabara who agreed with Yusuke.

"Ouch," said Allyah, as Yusuke was bombarded with punches.

Yusuke couldn't block; Anku was too fast. He was loosing strength and they all knew it too.

"This one last hit will finish you!" said Anku, as his fist started to glow purple. His fist came flying toward Yusuke, about to reach him until a voice stopped him.

"Spirit arrow!"

A blue arrow hit Anku in the chest and knocked him into a wall.

Everyone looked at Mari, who had fired the arrow.

"What? I'm not gonna stand here and watch him kill Yusuke!"

Yusuke smiled at her before falling from exhaustion.

"We should finish this so Allyah, Hiei, and Yusuke can get some rest and medical attention," said Kurama.

"Hn, I don't need any medical help fox," said Hiei.

Kurama ignored him and started to talk to Mari. "Will you assist me?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'm the diversion, no?"

The fox nodded and Mari "rushed into battle mode" which was really her walking up to the now-standing Anku and started smirking at him.

"HA! Little girl, you'll regret firing that arrow at me!"

Anku tried doing the same thing to her as he did to Yusuke, a barrage of punches. But Mari gracefully dodged every punch. It looked like she was dancing!

Anku stopped for a second when he felt something hit him. He brushed it aside though because he really wanted to kill at least ONE of them.

He let his guard down for a second during his thoughts and Mari took advantage of it. She upper-cutted him and landed a solid kick in his gut. Anku fell down, but quickly recovered and managed to kick her.

Mari went flying across the room and before she could crash into the wall she flipped and landed on her feet.

"Little girl, I will-

"Hey baka!" said Mari, interrupting him. "You're growing weeds!"

"What?"

All of a sudden, vines and roots started to grow out of Anku. They kept growing until they engulfed his whole body. Inside it laid the dead body of the demon Anku.

"WOW! Anku got swallowed up by a weed!" shouted Kuwabara.

"No you buffoon. Kurama planted a seed in him while Mari acted as a distraction," said Hiei.

"Oh, I knew that!"

'_Right. . .' _they all thought.

**Author's Note - So this chapter done. Yes, I know it's not long, sorry 'bout that! Anyway, you know the drill. **

**I need at least THREE reviews in order to post the next chapter. Press that button down there! ****'Till then, ja ne!**


	7. At the Temple

**_I'm copying MANY authors, but I so wanna do this. Don't hurt me. . . (Just talking 'bout the beginning part, not the story)_**

**CherryBlossoms21 (CB) - I'm thinking that along with Action/Adventure/and Romance that I want some Humor in this too!**

**Kurama- Well, after reading your fic, The Tape of Humiliation, I wonder why. . .**

**CB- Are you being sarcastic?**

**Kurama- Why did you do that me!**

**CB- Do what? _puts on an innocent look_**

**Kurama- Beenanatchie. . .**

**CB- Oh crap! He only says my full nickname when he's mad!**

**_Kurama leaps and starts chasing after me (CB)._**

**CB- Yusuke! Disclaimer please!**

**Yusuke- 'Kay, 'kay! Cherryblossoms21 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any anime at all. Stupid Koenma. . .I don't even get paid for anything.**

**Hiei- Ha. Ha.**

**CB- Enjoy my fic! AHHH! HIEI HELP MEEEE!**

**Mari- CherryBlossoms21 would first like to thank some of the reviewers from chapter five because she didn't get to!**

**REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER FIVE**

**hieis girl**- I'm a huge fan of Hiei too! He's so kawaii. . . Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon of the Crimson Flame**- Yeah, Allyah is a pretty name, but I didn't think of it, or create her, unfortunately. Luna89, a reviewer from before, won a contest and she made a character that would be in the story and Allyah's hers! Nope, I shall NOT allow Kuwabara to cheat on anyone. I think him and Yukina are cute together. - And, I do believe that Allyah will end up with someone. I have a character in mind, but I might add some new characters if I feel like it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Trickstersthiefgirl**- I know what you mean! Nobody at my school (beside the librarian) knows who Tamora Pierce is! My favorite series shall forever be The Protector of the Small. - I love it! Thank you very much for the compliment! I don't know if I deserve it!

**Hiei- Hn. Now Natchie would like to thank the reviewers for chapter six.**

**REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER SIX**

**kittyFox-** Thank you! I'm glad you like my story and I shall keep writing! Hope you like this!

**LySs**- You love me story? Thanks! I appreciate the love! - Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chappie!

**Tearful Joy**- Hehe! - Your response reminds me of Tohru from Fruits Basket! So timid. . . Anyway! Again, sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!

**Dragon of the Crimson Flame**- YOU ROCK! - No, seriously. You reviewed EVERY single chapter I've written. Aww, I love ya! (As a friend!) Yup, Mari has spirit arrows and other things. . . But you'll find out in later chapters about that. Well, she's not really stronger than most of them. You'll see in this chappie what I'm talkin' about. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

**icedragongurl15**- Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far! Here's the next chappie!

**Trickersthiefgirl**- YES! I've finally found Trickster's Queen and I love that book! (Though, that series isn't as good as The Protector of the Small!) Thank you for reviewing!

**pointe master**- Thank you and sorry for the wait. Writer block sucks. . . Anyway, hope you like!

**Hiei- Natchie told me to tell you ningens that this chapter may not be as good as the others and sorry for the wait.**

**Kuwabara- YEAH! She said, "Damn writer block! WHY DO YOU BOTHER ME!" HAHA! It was funny! Wasn't it shorty?**

**Hiei- Make fun of her at her at your own risk baka. _turns around and mutters_ I hope she kills you off. . .**

**Botan- _sweat drops_ Um, on to the story!**

* * *

$&(+)$#&()+1+-

* * *

**Chapter Seven- At the Temple**

Yusuke pouted. "I wanted to defeat him!"

"You were exhausted and could barely stand," said Kurama.

The group –including Allyah- was back at Genkai's temple. Kurama had just explained to Genkai and Yukina what happened while the ice maiden healed Allyah, Yusuke, and even Hiei's wounds.

Yusuke frowned at Kurama's response. "And your point is?"

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped at Yusuke antics. _'Way too stubborn. . .' _

"Anyway! Allyah, would you like to tell us more about yourself?" asked Mari.

"Huh? Oh, of course!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, interested in what she was going to say. "Well, I'm a wolf demon, but not like common ones. For example,"

Allyah lifted her hand toward an open window near them. They watched as a strong gust of wind came to her hand and formed a ball. She bounced it from palm to palm, smiling at the amazed faces of some of her new friends.

"How cool!" said Mari.

"So can you control only the wind? Or is there more elements?" asked Kurama.

Allyah smiled brightly and replied, "All of them!"

"Hey, if you're a wolf demon do you have ears?" asked Kuwabara.

"Ears? Oh yes, I do. I just usually have them invisible." And with a snap of her fingers, bluish-silver ears appeared on top of her head. Kuwabara squealed like a girl and made a jump for them, but Allyah just ducked and watched as he hit a wall.

"Hey old hag! Why was Mari stronger than me? I've been fighting and training far long then her and yet-

"Yes, Mari has only been training with me for a month," interrupted "the old hag" known as Genkai, "though she's already **almost** as strong as you, Yusuke. That demon, Anku, was probably draining some of your energy with every hit he blocked. Did you feel a strain dimwit?"

"Yeah, I did!" He sighed deeply. "That's a relief!"

Allyah went next to Mari and whispered, "I think his pride got hurt because a girl beat the demon and the demon beat him." Mari and Allyah looked at Yusuke and asked him, "Right?" He nodded happily and they both burst with laughter.

"What's the joke?" asked Kuwabara, now recovered from hitting the wall, and Yusuke.

Kurama smiled and Genkai's eyes shown her amusement. Hiei smirked a little, not as much as he would have because he had been thinking along the same lines as Yusuke and for a couple hours, he thought that he had grown weaker somehow. Yukina, though as innocent as most thought, had good hearing and pretended to cough to hide her tiny smile.

"I don't get it!"

"As usual."

"Shut it shorty!"

"Make me buffoon."

"Why I outta-

"SHUT UP!"

"Yusuke has a way to make peace, don't you agree ladies?" said Kurama to the girls. Though it was amusing to watch Kuwabara and Hiei bicker, it did get annoying.

_What's the deal with my brain? Why am I so obviously insane? In a perfect situation, I let love down the drain. There's the pitch, slow and straight. All I have to do is swing and I'm a hero. Now I'm a zero. _

"Where's that sound coming from?" asked Yusuke.

An "oops" was heard and Mari searched frantically through her pockets before pulling out a black compact. The words grew louder and they realized it was a song.

"Your makeup sings music?" asked Kuwabara.

"No silly! It's a communicator. I just hated the buzzing noise, so I programmed a song to play when someone's calling," replied Mari.

"Hey! Why's mine **pink, **and yours** black**!" exclaimed Yusuke, but before he could argue anymore, Allyah told him to shut up so Mari could talk to Botan, who had appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hello Mari! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Botan, everything's alright. Yukina was nice enough to heal everyone with damage."

"That's good! Mari, can I speak to Allyah?"

"Sure."

Mari handed Allyah the compact and then started to "talk" to Yusuke about the communicator color.

"Hi Botan."

"ALLYAH! I'm so glad you're alright! You had us all worried."

"Sorry, Botan. I truly didn't mean to. . ."

"It's okay now! As long as you're okay! But with other news, Koenma wants you to stay with Genkai, they've already talked it over he says."

"They have?"

"Yes, your room is to the right of Yukina's," said Genkai.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"Well, I'll talk to you later Allyah!"

"Of course! Bye Botan!"

She closed the black compact and handed it back to Mari, who was still arguing with Yusuke about his pink one and her black one.

"But I'm a **guy**! Pink's a **girly** color!"

"Well, I'm a **girl**, but I **asked** for a black one, and you didn't, so ha!"

"But Botan just handed me this and then pushed me into a portal!"

"Did you ask for a different color the next time you saw her?"

"Err, no-

"HA! If you had only asked, you wouldn't have a pink one, but now it's yours, permanently."

"Damnit!"

Mari stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. They all smiled at their antics, but then Yukina yawned. "I think we should all get some sleep. We've had a tiring day," voiced Kurama.

"You're right. You dimwits can stay the night, if you want. It's already getting late."

They all readily agreed, accept Kurama, whose exact words were, "I'm afraid I must decline. I told mother I'd be home tonight because we're going out. I deeply apologize, but I must run home now. Good evening."

So, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stayed the night. Though, Hiei really stayed in a tree and the two idiots didn't go to sleep until after three in the morning, where they were found in the living room by Yukina, Allyah, and Mari. When the three girls stumbled upon that room, eyes bulged at the site. Candy wrappers, chip bags, empty containers, and other junk lay littered across the room. They could hardly see much of the furniture, though they clearly saw the two trouble makers drooling all over the carpet in front of the TV, still holding their video game controllers.

"Eh. . ." was the only response Yukina and Allyah could think of. But Mari, on the other hand, was not as non-responsive. She was a sweet, kind girl, like Yukina. And she could be calm and funny, like Allyah. But she also could get angry when lazy bums, like Yusuke and Kuwabara, trashed a room that wasn't even theirs and expected to not do anything. Yukina had told her that this had happened before, and that it took about an hour by her self to clean up the mess that they had created. She loved their company dearly, but dreaded when they stayed over sometimes.

Mari took a deep breath. She knew she had to be calm. She had to be reasonable. They might apologize. They might clean it up. They might- oh, what the hell. She knew better.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! KAZUMA KUWABARA! WAKE UP NOW!"

Outside, birds flew off, scared at the sudden noise. Good thing that the temple was in the middle of a forest with no one near-by because anyone within a five mile radius would have heard an angry girl yelling at two idiots.

Yusuke and Kuwabara leaped into the air. Thinking that they was danger in the temple, they get into battle mode, but what they saw instead was an angry Mari glaring at them. They both silently wished there had been a demon instead. . .

"You both better start cleaning this mess right now!"

"Err, what mess?"

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! DON'T TRY TO ACT INNOCENT! If you don't have this mess cleaned up, you won't ever get any meals from here again."

"WHAT!" they screamed in horror. They rushed to throw stuff in garbage cans and dusters.

Mari smiled happily and walked outside since Yukina and Allyah insisted that they would cook breakfast. She walked up to the steps leading down to the front gate and sat on the very first step.

Hiei's Point of View

'_YUSUKE! KUWABARA!'_

'Damnit. Her thoughts are too loud. What is she doing being angry in the morning?'

'_Erg! Guys can be so lazy and these two must be the worst! Do they honestly think that they can make Yukina clean up their mess AGAIN! I DON'T THINK SO! Mari, take a deep breath. They might act differently this time, you never know. . . Oh, what the hell!'_

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! KAZUMA KUWABARA! WAKE UP NOW!"

'Stupid ningens.'

Ten minutes later, Hiei saw Mari come out of the temple. Her thoughts overwhelmed his head, until he could no longer even hear his own thoughts.

**CLIFFIE**

**CB- 'Allo! I'm back again! **

**Mari- How did you escape Kurama?**

**CB- _laughs nervously_ Um, well, you see. . . Yusuke threw a net over him and then knocked him out with knock-out gas.**

**Mari-_ sweat drop_ . . .**

**CB- ANYWAY! Yes, there's cliffie. Don't kill me! PLEASE REVIEW! OR-**

**Yusuke- I'll blast you with my spirit gun!**

**Hiei- I'll kill you.**

**CB- _sweat drop_ Um, I was just gonna say, you don't get a cookie. . . Anyway, REVIEW!**


	8. Discontinued

**AN- I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing this story... TO MAKE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT REVISION OF THIS ONE!. Yeah... hopefully everyone who reviewed this story will read Peculiar Girl :Revision:... 'till next time. Ja matte ne!**


End file.
